One Too Many
by Jynx999
Summary: Short rambling that I came across in my files. We will see how it goes. Suggestions welcome :) (WARNING: Small rant at the end of this fic.)


"Come on Ethan! Hurry up!" Cal called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming calm down." Ethan sighed as he appeared on the landing pulling his blazer jacket on over the top of his stripped shirt. "You're never this eager in the mornings before shift are you?"

"This is different. It's fun." Cal laughed.

"It involves a group of friends and alcohol. That's why you're excited." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Yes and me and Max are going to be matching each other drink by drink and seeing who can stay standing the longest." Cal said as a matter of fact. "And I'm going to win so let's go."

Ethan sighed and followed his brother out of the flat and the short distance to the pub where their work colleagues had gathered.

It was Max's birthday and his choice of celebration was for everyone to go out and just forget about everything and just get drunk. That was his favourite pass time after all.

"About time!" Max called from the bar as Cal appeared through the door. "Been waiting half an hour!"

"Sorry. Blame Ethan, he took forever." Cal laughed and stood by his friend. "Right what you having?"

"Double vodka and coke to get things going." Max smiled.

Cal nodded. "Two double Vodka and cokes and a pint of lager." He ordered.

He passed the lager to Ethan who thanked him politely before going and sitting with Lily at a table in the corner of the room to chat.

"Let the best man win." Max smiled and they hit their glasses together with a clink before they both downed their drinks in one.

"Wow." Cal laughed. "That was, a start."

"Start as you mean to go on my friend." Max laughed and he ordered the next round.

…...

"Can see it's going to be a messy night." Ethan spoke to Lily as he stared on his second drink since coming in.

Lily followed Ethan's gaze to his brother and nodded disapprovingly. "I don't understand why they get such a kick out of making fools of themselves."

"Just their way of having fun I guess." Ethan shrugged.

"If alcohol is the only way someone can have fun then that says a lot about them." She spoke harshly.

Ethan just nodded. He did wander if Lily every remembered it was his brother she was slating and it did bother him. Not that he would let it show.

…

A couple of hour and countless drinking later Cal had lined up some shots on the bar for him and max. Three each.

They bother looked at each other, both desperate to outdrink the other, before downing them all one by one.

After the last shot Max screwed up his face and held his hand to his mouth.

"No puking!" Cal shouted and pointed. "That counts as a loss!"

"Who's puking!?" Max spoke defensively. "I need a smoke. You coming?" he asked in a desperate attempt to try and get out for some air in an attempt to stop himself from throwing up.

"Yeah come on then." Cal spoke and led the way. He left first followed by Max who incidentally forgot there was a small step out of the door way and proceeded to fall hard face first onto the concrete.

Cal laughed at his friend steadying himself on a nearby lamppost. "I think that means I win!" He joked but his laughing soon ceased when his friend made to attempt to move.

"Max? Come on, don't be a sore loser." He said and crouched to him. He noticed the blood that had started to trickled down his face and frowned knowing this was no longer a game. He got to his feet and went to the door of the pub instantly clapping eyes on his younger sibling.

"Ethan!" Cal shouted over the noise of the music.

Ethan looked over and saw his brother beckoning him urgently. "Better go see whats going on." He sighed and got up going outside to see Max laying there motionless on the floor.

"He just fell…" Cal told him.

"For god sake, might need to call for an ambulance." Ethan sighed. "Max? Max can you hear me? It's Ethan."

Max groaned and allowed Ethan to roll him onto his side before he promptly threw up just missing Ethan by an inch or two.

"Lovely." Ethan sighed.

Cal, normally strong stomached saw what happened and turned away before following Max's lead and vomiting on the pavement leaning on the post.

"Even better. Will you pull yourself together and go and get Lily to call an ambulance." Ethan snapped at him older brother.

Cal did as he was told and went to get Lily who came outside to help Ethan.

Max was still out of it but Ethan had a tissue pressed to the young porter's head and had him held on his side.

"Immature boys, get what is coming to them in my opinion." Lily stated. "Should learn to act like grown men, not children. Maybe you will learn one day when someone you care about is hurt or even killed because of your stupid actions."

"Enough!" Ethan snapped, surprising everyone including himself. "It's not helping ok?"

He looked at Cal who was starting to shiver. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Don't feel good." Cal shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Right, Lily are you and maybe tell Robyn about Max? I will wait till the ambulance comes for Max then drive Cal there myself." Ethan sighed knowing Cal should probably be seen too.

Lily agreed to the suggestion and once the ambulance came she headed off to inform Robyn of her bother's situation.

"Right come on, I'm taking you in too." Ethan sighed allowing Cal to lean on him.

"Just want to go to bed…" Cal mumbled tiredly.

"Yes but this wouldn't be the first time you've gone too far now would it?" Ethan told him an annoyed tone to his voice. "Good old Ethan, will pick up the pieces again."

"I'm sorry." Cal spoke a bit more clearly this time as he was guided into the car.

"Yes, we've heard that before too…" Ethan mumbled and closed the car door before going around and getting in the drivers side.

 **A bit rambley but I found this laying around in my ff files so thought I might upload it and see hat you guys think. Any ideas as to where I could go with this one?**

 **J x**

 **PS. I have been receiving some very unpleasant reviews as of late to the point where it is verging on cyber bullying, I am not too bothered by it but would like to know if anyone else has had the same experience? There are children who use this site and would hate to think there is a young boy or girl out there being bullied. I will be reporting this individual to the relevant people and they will be in trouble. Posting as a guest does not stop people finding out who you are, every computer as a unique IP address which is trackable. But like I said if anyone else has had similar experiences drop me a message. These people need stopped.**


End file.
